JOYÀ
by Tavata
Summary: Saru mo ki kara ochiru... Incluso los monos se caen de los árboles... - No puedes escapar a tu destino, Alud. Eres nuestro Alfa y siempre serás nuestro Alfa...


Rondo Double Face

La recta final, toda la carrera se definía en esa última línea recta… Ya no importaban las vueltas, los saltos en los barrancos, las peligrosas trampas, nada, era jugarse el todo por el todo en esa última parte…

Y ya solo quedaban tres vehículos… El audaz azul con blanco, la belleza roja con blanco y el forastero escarlata con franja negra y un dragón dorado a lo largo del cofre… Un rápido y peligroso cerrón por parte del vehículo azul con blanco en un momento determinante de la carrera hizo que el escarlata y él estuvieran a punto de colisionar pero afortunadamente para ambos vehículos lograron evitar el golpe en el último astrosegundo, tiempo desperdiciado para ellos y ventaja para la belleza roja y blanco que con un rugido de motor sacó delantera sin ningún trabajo… La carrera era suya.

La belleza roja con blanco cruzó con una considerable ventaja la línea de meta seguida por el vehículo escarlata y en último lugar el de cromas azul con blanco.

-¡Ganador, Override!

Al momento la ganadora se transformó celebrando una victoria más, los velocitronianos rugían de emoción.

- ¡Omedetoo gozai masu, Override! ¡Felicidades por tu victoria!

Exclamó alegremente el forastero escarlata solo transformarse.

Sí, felicidades Override- también le felicitó el vehículo azul cuando alcanzando a los otros dos también pasó a modo alterno- aunque no te confíes demasiado, la próxima vez seré yo quien gane.

Override dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

Como digas, Clocker; aunque tendrás que practicar todavía mucho más para lograrlo- dijo la chica encaminándose a las gradas donde el resto de habitantes del planeta Velocitron seguían aclamando al campeón.

Así será, Override… Ya verás, la siguiente carrera será mía- insistía Clocker- ¿Tú que dices, amigo?

El vehículo escarlata solo se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a ambas partes por igual, era prácticamente un recién llegado al planeta, obviamente se trataba de un cybertroniano amante de la velocidad, aunque su modo vehículo fuera un modelo clásico terrestre, un Ferrari F430 Spider escarlata con una franja negra que lo recorría a todo lo largo con un dragón chino de color dorado… Había llegado un ciclo de carreras y aunque hasta ese momento no había podido superar a Override, en la primera carrera si la había puesto en un momento dado contra las cuerdas pero en el último momento extrañamente había disminuido la velocidad y Override había sacado partido de la situación.

Sí, a ese forastero lo que más le gustaba era correr, corriendo era libre, no pasado, no futuro… solo presente, solo correr, derrapar y nunca detenerse.

Se sentía tan bien terminar una carrera que el Ferrari escarlata se estiró haciendo crujir cada una de sus articulaciones metálicas.

¡Yo invito la ronda de energon!- celebró Override entre los vítores de todos los velocitronianos.

La ovación no se hizo esperar. Una gran carrera y energon ¿Se podía pedir otra cosa?

…

Todos los velocitronianos de Delta celebraban, el energon corría por toda la ciudad, no había ni una sola mano que no tuviera un cubo para continuar con la fiesta.

Clocker, Override y su amigo cybertroniano estaban en la mesa de ganadores.

Había música, energon y buena compañía; el momento perfecto para disfrutarlo en grande. El cybertroniano se había quitado su casco dejándolo junto a él sobre la mesa, Override estaba muy interesada en el aditamento metálico.

Bonito diseño- dijo la chica dejando su cubo de energon sobre la mesa.

Domo arigatou- dijo el Ferrari dando las gracias.

¿Podría…?- continuó Override señalando el casco.

El Ferrari tomó el casco entre sus manos y lo pasó hacia Override, la chica lo recibió tomándolo con cuidado haciéndolo girar para verlo detalladamente mientras Clocker seguía más interesado en su energon que en el casco de su nuevo amigo.

Es hermoso- comentó Override entregando de nuevo el casco a su dueño- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Gracias, es mi kabuto- el Ferrari tenía todavía el casco entre sus manos.

¿Ka-bu-to?- repitió Override marcando cada sílaba.

El Ferrari dejó escapar una risilla.

Kabuto, no es una palabra cybertroniana- comenzó a explicar- es de origen terrestre. El kabuto es el casco de las armaduras samurái japonesas…

Override le miraba con toda atención mientras el Ferrari continuaba hablando sobre guerreros samurái, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar con tanto gusto y pasión de algo que no fueran de las carreras, por el tono de su vocalizador, el chico no solo amaba la Tierra y a los seres de antaño de los que hablaba, no, él no solo la amaba, la añoraba.

La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó de pronto cortando la narración del Ferrari.

El Ferrari guardo silencio momentáneamente.

Hay… hay muchas cosas que extraño- comentó tratando de que su respuesta sonara despreocupara pero sin lograrlo.

Override se dio cuenta de que había cometido una indiscreción, si su amigo no hablaba de lo que había dejado atrás antes de venir con ellos a Velocitron no tenía derecho de querer averiguarlo solo por simple curiosidad.

Oh, lo lamento… Yo no quería…- trató de arreglarlo la campeona de las carreras.

Está bien, no hay ningún problema…- sonrió el Ferrari.

Chicos, si ya terminaron con su plática- intervino por primera vez Clocker en la conversación- ¿Podemos pedir otra ronda de energon?

…

La fiesta había sido excelente, una de las mejores para celebrar la victoria de Override.

Clocker se había retirado al igual que todos los demás cada uno a su respectivo taller para descansar un rato y comenzar a prepararse para la siguiente carrera. ¡No había tiempo que perder, entre mejor se preparaban mejor desempeño tendrían en la pista!

El Ferrari acompañó a Override a su taller cargando el trofeo de la dama.

Muy gentil, gracias- sonrió Override cuando llegaron a la puerta de su taller y el Ferrari le entregó el trofeo de campeona- pero no creas que esto será suficiente para que te deje ganar en la próxima carrera.

No, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo- se sonrió el Ferrari.

Bueno, descansa… - se despidió Override cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Oyasuminasai, Override- se despidió a su vez el Ferrari- Buenas noches, Override.

Antes de que el Ferrari pudiera dar un solo paso para retirarse a su propio taller provisional algo le impactó por la espalda recibiendo todo el choque en la espalda, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le habían tirado el kabuto.

Tanto casco como mecha momentáneamente fuera de línea cayeron al suelo.

…

El Ferrari no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había durado su momentáneo apagón de sistemas, lo único que sabía era que cuando encendió los ópticos rojos se encontraba encadenado por unas fuertes amarras de energía que le aprisionaban los brazos con tal fuerza que no podía liberarse.

Un análisis más le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba de rodillas aprisionado en su propio taller… Un momento… ¡Su kabuto! ¡No tenía puesto su kabuto! Sin pensarlo comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de sus ataduras.

-No lograras romperlas, Alfa…

Solo escuchar la voz que provenía desde la esquina mal iluminada del taller el Ferrari se quedó petrificado.

De entre las sombras salió una mechatrix de cromas azul marino y ópticos negros que sujetaba fuertemente el kabuto del Ferrari con su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha portaba una jabalina lista para ser usada, y por lo molesto de su rostro cualquiera sabía que no dudaría en usarla.

Estás tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi…- logró articular el Ferrari- Tormenta, la de los negros ópticos…

Como toda respuesta, la femme le dio tal golpe con el kabuto de lleno en el rostro al Ferrari que éste cayó pesadamente sobre su costado derecho mientras el energon corría por el corte que el casco le había provocado en la metálica mejilla.

¿Todo este tiempo y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Alud?- siseó peligrosamente Tormenta

El pasado finalmente había encontrado a Alud ahora que se encontraba en Velocitron…

Continuara…


End file.
